Falling For You All Over Again
by JusticeIsn'tEasy0083
Summary: 'I don't expect forgiveness, just acceptance, and maybe a shot at friendship'... How did Kurt and Blaine become friends with Sebastian and Dave? When did he and Blaine get back together? Sequal to 'Trying Not to Love You'. One Shot.


**A/N: This is the sequal to 'Trying Not to Love You'. I hope it's alright. It sort of explains how they got back together, and how Dave met Sebastian and all the lovely stuff that was touched on in TNTLY. Best to read that first, might give you a better understand of this story. Hope you enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>FALLING FOR YOU ALL OVER AGAIN<strong>

It had been eight months since Sebastian had shown up in their choir room to tell Kurt that the whole thing had been made up. Officially, they'd been broken up for seven months. Finn refused to count the time they'd been broken up, claiming that it doesn't matter... They're not back together yet... Kurt and Blaine have been talking, and hanging out alot, re-gaining trust, and learning to love each other again, but if you asked Kurt, right now, sitting beside Blaine on a bus to National's, he's happy... he can see it... and feel it... he's falling for the curly haired boy all over again... only this time, he's guarding his heart, and even though they've been going out on regular "dates", he's struggling to get over what happened, even though he _knows_ Sebastian is in California... even though he _knows _Blaine never cheated on him, or dumped him for someone else... even though he _knows _he loves Blaine, he doesn't _know _whether he's ready to be falling all over again for the boy, who so severely broke his heart only eight months before... Sure, most people would think he's being absolutely ridiculous, forgiving someone for something so terrible after only eight months, but with him and Blaine, everything just feels so... right...

He knew the Glee club was taking bets on how long it would take them to get back together. Kurt had just laughed at the news, making a joke, before turning back to a conversation he was having with Brittany about coloured trees, which was actually rather amusing, especially since the blonde cheerleader was convinced beyond a reasonable doubt that they existed... Kurt couldn't tell her the truths... look what had happened with Santa and leprechauns... he couldn't break the girl's heart like that... he wouldn't wish it one anyone... except maybe Sebastian... Mr Schuester had given Kurt a solo for National's. He'd been shocked, but honoured, and he'd chosen a song he thinks will sum up all his feelings for Blaine in one shot... Of course, he'd been very secretive about it, not even Blaine knew what song he'd chosen... Schuester had been worried, but Kurt promised it was a song he'd be able to sing, and would still fit their "sappy ballad" category. Schue had laughed, and smiled... Now, they're here, at National's, ready to perform...

* * *

><p>Kurt's solo was up first, and he was so nervous that he'd already tripped over his own feet three times. Finn was holding his arm as they walked on stage, Kurt moving to the microphone, taking a couple of deep breaths... The only bad thing about standing out the front, with his back to ND, is that he can't make eye contact with Blaine... he just hopes he'll get the message... Another deep breath, the curtains opened and the music began...<p>

_Seems I was walking in the wrong direction_

_I barely recognise my own reflection, no _

_Scared of love but scared of life alone_

_Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby_

_Building walls around my heart to save me, oh_

_But it's time for me to let it go_

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready to love again_

The New Directions were staring at Kurt's back, listening to the words, their mouths open, each with smiles on their faces. Blaine was in the middle of the group, the biggest smile they'd ever seen on his face... he knew who Kurt was singing for, even if he couldn't see his face...

_Just when you think that love will never find you_

_You runaway but still its right behind you, oh_

_It's just something that you can't control_

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready to love again._

_So come and find me_

_I'll be waiting up for you_

_I'll be holding out for you tonight_

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready to love again._

_I'm ready to love again_

* * *

><p>The song finished, and Kurt bowed, smiling as he walked back to the New Directions and taking his place between Mercedes and Rachel. They'd decided on a Kelly Clarkson song they'd performed a while back, and Rachel was once again taking lead, but Santana also had her own part so sing... the music started, and Rachel stepped forward, pulling Kurt with her...<p>

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted, anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for, trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way I've found that, I'm nothing without you_

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh yeah_

_Lalalalala..._

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

* * *

><p>They made their way off stage and out the back to their rehearsal room, where Mr. Schuester was waiting to give them their post-performance lecture. Kurt was engaged in a conversation with Mercedes about how they have National's in the bag, and that if they don't win, Kurt will make-out with Blaine on the stage, just to piss them all off, to which Mercedes said that there would be a riot, and Kurt just chuckled, winking at Blaine as he walked into the room. Finn and Puck noticed the exchanged between the two boys, and nod to each other... they'd had it planned for months, ever since Kurt and Blaine started hanging out again... they had prepared a romantic dinner in their hotel room, and they would come up with an excuse as to why the needed to leave... Sam was grinning like a fool when Puck whispered the plan to him, and was wacked over the head by Mike, who pointed at Blaine, who was staring at them oddly. The voting wouldn't be done for a couple of hours, but Schuester didn't want them going anywhere, leaving them in the rehearsal room wasn't the smartest idea though...<p>

'Is it on for tonight?' Sam whispered to Artie and Finn

'Yep, Mercedes is talking to Kurt; all we have to do is talk to... Blaine, hey buddy, how's it going?'

'What are you guys up to? if you're going to do something to make Kurt mad, I would rather you didn't, because I have plans for tonight, and I need both of us to not be mad at each other,'

'It's all under control buddy. Trust us,' Puck replied, patting the boys shoulder, and smiling

Blaine nodded, he didn't know whether or not to believe Puck, the last time he'd tried to do something nice for them, they'd ended up in a fight with each other. All Blaine wants to do, is take Kurt out to dinner, then back to their room, to watch movies, and just be together the way they used to before... everything... Blaine just hopes that the song Kurt sang was actually the way he was really feeling, or everything they're working towards is basically nothing...

...

When they were called back onto the stage for the final verdict, Mercedes noticed Kurt and Blaine walking closer together, their hands touching but not clasped together... _yet _she thought as she took her place beside Rachel and Tina, making sure she was behind Kurt and Blaine so she could be the best friend that she is, and watch over them... That's totally not how it sounds... not in a creepy way or anything like that, just in the normal way, like friends do... the judge walked out on stage, three envelopes in his hand. There were twelve competing schools... Schuester had told them they'd made top five, which is why they're out here, with four other schools, waiting to hear the verdict... when it got down to them and another school, Kurt took Blaine's hand, smiling to himself. He needed to remain strong, even though he's willing to open his heart to Blaine again, he doesn't want to get hurt, so remaining strong is the only way for him to not be crushed under the weight of the onslaught of emotions he's feeling right now... It's between them and Aural Intensity... the school that won it last year...

...

There was a moment's silence, and then the third and final envelope was opened, the words sounding loudly through the auditorium... _'First place... the New Directions...' _Artie was the first one to react, fist bumping the air. Kurt was gaping, as Mr. Schuester stepped forward with Rachel and Finn to collect the trophy. There was clapping and cheering as they walked off stage, and the moment they were out of sight with the audience, Kurt had Blaine pinned against the wall, their lips attached, hands resting on hips... Eight months might seem like a short amount of time, but for Kurt and Blaine, they wouldn't have cared. They're together now, and from now until forever... they would be together... They're picking up where they left off, and if the dinner the guys have planned goes well enough, you never know what might happened behind closed doors...

* * *

><p><strong>THREE YEARS LATER<strong>

Junior year of college at NYU is the first time in almost six years they've seen David Karofsky. Their favourite coffee shop is the location of the meeting, and neither man can be sure or whether or not it's a good thing they're seeing Dave around the place now. Last Kurt had been told Karofsky was in DC studying at Washington Uni, not here, in New York, drinking coffee. The three started a conversation, much to the annoyance of Blaine, who wanted to spend this time with Kurt, before their exams and hectic schedules that keep them away from each other for too long.

'So, anything interesting been happening in your life over the last few years Dave?' Kurt asked, wanting the man to leave them alone

'I'm dating someone actually... He's studying at Columbia with me...'

'Oh, and who would this lucky man be?' Blaine asked, feigning interest in the conversation

'Sebastian Smythe,' Karofsky replied, as Kurt choked on the mouthful of coffee he just taken, looking at Blaine like he'd just been told that his father had suffered another heart-attack

'He's back in New York? I thought he was in California? How did you two... meet?' Blaine asked, taking his boyfriend's hand

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK: SOPHOMORE YEAR, COLLEGE<strong>

**UCLA**

David Karofsky isn't one for being picky about transfer schools. He did it junior year of highschool too, just after everything that happened with Kurt... it's not like he wanted to be leaving his friends behind, but he knew McKinley better than anyone, and the prejudice would have eaten him alive... his transfer to UCLA was his father's choice, having moved to California after Dave graduated, and taking a job there. Dave's mother had not long passed on, so this was like another new beginning for the former bully. His roommate, who he's yet to meet, is apparently Irish, and a year younger than him... Rumour is that he also attended McKinley... _Haven't I heard enough of that school? _He thought, locating his dorm, and slipping his key into the lock, turning it left to unlock the door. The room was small, but had two beds, a divided wall between them for privacy. His side of the room was dull and boring, but the man's was covered in clovers and all things Irish...

Dave had set his bag on the end of the bed, and began to unpack when the door opened and closed, emitting a rather tall, lanky man, wearing a green waist vest, kind of like the old McKinley Glee teachers, and a white T-shirt with jeans. He had to blink twice to imagine he wasn't looking at a leprechaun... the man introduced himself as Rory Flanagan. Dave was almost awed by the accent the man had, but noticing the picture of Rory's girlfriend on the nightstand, brushed it off as just something else to contend with. Rory was blabbing about parties, and study halls and something else, when there was another knock at the door. The Irish boy ran off to answer it, returning to the room a moment later, followed by another man, taller than Rory, with dark blonde-brown hair. Dave knew he was staring, but the other man didn't seem to care much, simply smiling and extending his hand. Dave shook it; gaping and feeling himself blush... _Damn, I knew there was a reason I'm gay_ he thought, suddenly realising that the other man, who had introduced himself as Sebastian, was probably straighter than a ruler, considering he doesn't immediately scream _I'm gay_ with his voice, or clothes, and he's friend's with Rory, who is straight, not that it means anything or nothing...

'I'm late for a tutorial, but you stay Sebastian, perhaps you can take Dave here on a tour of the campus,' Rory said, winking to his friend before leaving the room

'So, you're the new transfer we've been hearing about. Where did you transfer from?' Sebastian asked, sitting on the end of Rory's bed

'I transferred from Ohio State. My dad moved to California for work, and I can with him,'

'What part of Ohio are you from? Up until my senior year, I lived in Westerville,'

'I went to McKinley up until my senior year, and then I transferred to Carmel. So, I'm guessing you went to Dalton? I know a couple of people from there,'

'Kurt and Blaine... I kind of fucked up their lives a bit...okay alot. I'll tell you one day... Hey, enough with the depressing shit... let's go get coffee?' Sebastian asked, standing and heading towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>

'Between that story, and now, it's been a year since we started dating... oh look, here he comes now...' Dave said, looking over to where Sebastian had stopped cold just before the table, that his boyfriend was sitting at... with Kurt and Blaine... _Shit, I... ah... this is going to be awkward... _Sebastian thought to himself as he approached the table with caution

'Kurt, Blaine... long times, no see,' he said, trying to sound cheerful, but coming off... stuck-up.

'Mmm, I believe it has been three years... I don't mean to be rude, or anything, but why are you here?' Kurt asked, removing his hand from his coffee cup to pick at the table

'Dave and I transferred to Columbia... I don't want to be here if you're uncomfortable Kurt, I was hoping that maybe the four of us could... get together sometime... double date? What do you say? Blaine?' Sebastian asked, smiling and taking a bit of the cookie in his hand

'We have Dave's number, we'll let you know,' Blaine replied, standing and leaving the coffee shop with Kurt.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, after alot of promises, and talking (between Kurt and Blaine... they had just gotten engaged after all... Kurt wanted to make sure Blaine was doing it for the right reasons), they agreed to meet up with Dave and Sebastian for their double date...Dinner, and then they were going to see Rachel on Broadway, before taking a moonlight walk through central park, when Sebastian apparently had a surprise planned for Dave... Surprisingly to Blaine, Sebastian and Kurt had added each other via Facebook, and had started talking and stuff. Kurt was always honest with what was said, even going as far as to print off every email shared between him and Sebastian, and Blaine did the same thing... from the few emails they'd shared, Kurt was beginning to see that Sebastian isn't the same person he used to be, in fact, most of their conversations are about Dave, and how <em>wonderful<em> Dave is, and how much he loves _Dave, _and whether or not _Dave _would like this or that... Kurt appreciates when someone is in love, but seriously... he now knows what he was like when he started dating Blaine...

Mercedes, Finn and Puckerman had called both of them almost eight times over the last two weeks, telling them how much of a bad idea this would be, and they should call it off before someone gets hurt... again... Burt had even threatened to come up to New York and "bash the mongrel's head in" as he'd almost shouted through the phone when Kurt had called his parents. It had taken alot of convincing, and permission for a ND spy mission (which included Warblers... Nick, Jeff, David, Wes, Cameron, Thad, Trent, Elijah and Emmanuel), for all to agree to let them go on the double date... Kurt had also explained to Mercedes that other than his college friends, Dave and Sebastian were the only other openly gay guys they could call friends, and hang out with, who had interests in most of the same things... Dave and Blaine could talk sport... Sebastian and Kurt could talk musicals... all of them could talk about choir and singing, and songs... it's like the four of them had been made to be friends, but got too lost in the hype of highschool to figure it out...Blaine had been pacing for the last ten minutes whilst Kurt showered and dressed. As much as he was looking forward to the double date, there are still alot of unresolved issues between Kurt and Sebastian that haven't been discussed yet, and Blaine is worried there will be either some resentment, or backlash from that...

...

Their dinner went well. Kurt and Sebastian were having their own conversation, and from where Blaine was sitting (so close to Kurt anyone would think he was attached to him at the hip), he heard snippets of things like... highschool... sorry... never meant to hurt anyone... and that Kurt was the one who taught him what being a real relationship means...

'Sebastian, even though you said all of that, and I believe you, and I am happy that you have Dave and your life is going well now, I can't forgive you. I don't know if I'll ever be able to, but I'd like the chance to find out...'

'I don't expect forgiveness, just acceptance, and maybe a shot a friendship, with both you and Blaine,' Sebastian replied

'I think we can work something out, what do you think Blaine?' Kurt asked smiling

'I'd like to give him a chance... it might be night to see who he really is...' Blaine replied, kissing Kurt on the cheek, and fist-bumping Dave who had been watching the whole conversation between his boyfriend and Kurt...

'Here's to friendship, and learning to love and trust again,' Dave said, raising his glass

The other three copied, and the conversation returned to Rachel's latest "attempt" at Broadway. Dave and Kurt told Sebastian about their McKinley days, Blaine filling in the blanks where he could... Their dinner went off well, and the show was another experience for the new found friendship. After their walk through Central Park (at which point Sebastian had proposed to David, who was in tears... happy ones...), they went back to their respective apartments, each with stories and memories and new friends...

* * *

><p>'This story ends two years later, when Kurt and Blaine finally marry. Sebastian and David had married the previous year, and the four had remained friends since their meeting during junior year of College. Both of the boys, Sebastian and David had made amends with ND and the Warblers, and were able to get along well with most members... It might not seem like much, but your father and I remember it like it only happened yesterday. We want you to understand that even though we've got friends and family, doesn't mean we don't have to work at our relationships with them... Don't pass over someone as a friend because of something in the past... sure, it took me a long time to forgive Sebastian, sometimes I wonder whether or not I made the right choice... I can't honestly answer that though... That's just the way that I fell for your father all over again... it just so happened to include Sebastian and Dave, who opened my eyes to a world of possibilities once more... It's late now... I think it's time to sleep... Goodnight... Sweet dreams princess,' Kurt said, kissing his daughter's forehead, before walking out of the room, pulling the door closed<p>

'I love you, you know that?' Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist

'Yes, I do. I love you too,' Kurt replied, kissing Blaine as the two fell back onto their bed...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Thoughts, Opinion's? Songs were 'Ready to Love Again' by Lady Antebellum and 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson. Thanks for reading. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


End file.
